slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Gluskin
Eddie Gluskin (a.k.a. The Groom) is a boss in Slender Fortress. Description Eddie Gluskin was sexually and physically abused by his father and uncle at a young age before being entered into Mount Massive Asylum after killing and mutilating several women. The asylum was secretly controlled by the Murkoff Corporation, a Nazi-lead organization dedicated to creating a god via technology called the Walrider. The Corporation used the asylum's patients as hosts for the Walrider, but most failed and simply came out as even more deranged monsters suffering from physical and mental side effects from the host experiments. Gluskin was one of the many patients who survived the experiments, and emerged to successfully take over most of the asylum. Gluskin kidnapped any male he saw in the asylum before tying them up and mutilating their genitals in hopes of creating the perfect woman to be his "bride". In Slender Fortress Eddie Gluskin (a.k.a The Groom) is a boss in boss pack 3 and is like any other chaser. At first glance, he walks slow while in his unalert wander mode. This is because, in the game he originates from, Outlast: Whistleblower, he casually walks instead of animalistically sprinting, and this trait slightly carried over into Slender Fortress. In game, he is a difficult boss that drains a lot of sprint for every class for his persistency. Since this boss is a Outlast Boss, he is, as for most Outlast bosses, persistent and irritating. The Groom is slow when both wandering and chasing, But his persistence and kill-on-touch is what makes him dangerous. He will instantly kill by touch and because of that, he can plow through the entire team like a wrecking ball on small maps like slender_scp_087b and slender_facility due to narrow hallways. Do not attempt to stun him as physical contact will result in death. He can kill you through the wall if you're too close to it and he's behind it. On a side note, he gives off static effect if stared at for too long, a feature only common in teleporting bosses like Slenderman and MeeM. That makes him even more difficult to face as well as irritating. His danger level is to be considered extreme, due to insane persistence with instant kills, reducing a lot of stamina, static give off and cannot be stunned. Quotes Idle: * "Love... is hard sometimes!" '' * ''"One more. I try and I try. And you all betray me." * "♪ I want a girl, just like the girl ''that married, dear old dad ♪"'' * "Your Just another whore after all! To think I wanted you to have my children..." '' * ''"Don't you want love? A family? Someone to take care of you?...." '' * ''"♪ Whistling ♪" * "♪ Get married boy and see, how, happy you will be.♪" * "Darling. You can't hide from me.." Alert: * ''"So many ways to hide yourself from me, darling." '' * ''"Darling, let's not be ''ridiculous, just come out and let's talk about it."' * "Did I frighten ''you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to."'' * "Darling wait!" * "Let me love you!" * "You're going to make me work for it, aren't you, you minx..." Chase: * "Get back here! You're not done dying, you slut!" '' * ''"You and the rest of these ungrateful sluts!" '' * ''"Whore!" * "I'll rip the womb from your rotten guts!" * "Filthy sluts! You're like all the others, you don't deserve my children, you don't even deserve to live!" Killing the player: * "You've given up. You're ugly and you've given up on love. You're not even worth stringing up." * "Bleed here and die." '' * ''"You have amazing bone ''structure. Such soft skin. You're going to be beautiful."'' * "Just close ''your eyes and think of our children."'' Category:Bosses Category:Chasers